1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention pertains to purses, wallets, covers & cases, and more particularly to a wallet being loss resistant, and with means to deter theft of contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A typical body wallet is attachable to any limb of the body such as the upper arm, the wrist, the thigh or the ankle region of the user. These body wallets are of a flexible construction so that they can girth the respective limb and are secured at the ends to prevent the wallet from becoming detached and lost. The securing means to maintain the wallet to the limb is usually an elastic strap and buckle combination, a stretchable fabric comprising the wallet body or a traditional belt and buckle having a series of adjustment holes in the belt portion.